List of Vampire the Masquerade Asain Clans and Bloodlines
Anda Nickname: '''The Horde '''Principal Locality: Mongolia Clan / Bloodline of: '''Gangrel '''Disciplines: Animalism, Fortitude, and Protean Weakness: Like the Gangrel from which they are descended, Anda gain animal features from frenzying. Unlike the Gangrel, though, Anda gain such a feature once every other frenzy. Additionally, For each day after the third that an Anda sleeps within the same one-mile area, all dice pools are halved (to a minimum pool of one). * Children of Susanoo Bushi Nickname: Lost Souls Principal Locality: 'Japan '''Clan / Bloodline of: '''Nosferatu '''Disciplines: '''Necromancy, Obfuscate, and Potence '''Weakness: ' The Bushi, are all horrid, mouldering, maggot infested cadavers. In addition to their natural grotesqueness, the Bushi hold a practice of peeling off their faces each evening before they rise, transforming their visage into a bleeding, meaty skull. Bushi characters have Appearance ratings of 0, and automatically fail Appearance rolls. Secondly, Bushi cannot bear to look upon or handle objects of currency. Lost Souls must avert their gazes from such objects (Willpower roll difficulty 7), and touching them burns their flesh (one health level of damage per turn that the item touches them, armor and clothing provide no defence). Virtually anything that is accepted as an established form of currency, such as coupons, credit cards, cheques, cash, or even cigarettes in a penitentiary is harmful to the Bushi. * '''Gaki (Formal Name: Pretamadoi) Nickname: Hungry Ghosts Principal Localities: '''Tibet, Japan, Vietnam, and India '''Clan / Bloodline of: Cappadocian, or Ravnos Disciplines: Chimerstry, Fortitude, and Obfuscate Weakness: Gaki get hungry much more quickly than other vampires do. When feeding, they must make a Conscience or Conviction roll (difficulty 7). Should they fail the roll, they will feed until their blood pool is full, whether they want or need the extra blood or not. A Gaki who is forcibly kept from feeding risks frenzy (make a frenzy roll, difficulty 6). The difficulty increases by one for every 15 minutes that they are prevented from feeding. The ravenous hunger of Gaki extends itself past vitae to anything it perceives as edible within its vicinity. Gaki who try to consume anything other than vitae find that the substance either bursts into flames, or withers and dries up as soon as it touches their mouths, risking frenzy as described above. * Guo Long HeikeNickname: '''Dragon Kings '''Principal Locality: '''China '''Clan / Bloodline of: '''unknown '''Disciplines: Celerity, Fortitude, and Long Banfa Long Banfa: 1.) Bing Ningshi (The Eyes of the Serpent) 2.) Zhao Tongku (Feral Claws/Talons of the Beast) 3.) Zhefu (Mummify) 4.) Meili Pifu (Armor of Terra – skin transforms into scales of precious metals and gems) 5.) Yun Long (Mist Form – always takes the form of a Chinese dragon) 6.) Yun Shujiao (Blissful Slumber -- always takes the form of a Chinese dragon) 6.) Yun Qixi (Breath of the Basilisk) Long Moshu Guo Long, as well, practice a form of Out of Clan Blood Sorcery known as Long Moshu that has three paths: Fusu (Kai – see Dark Alliance Vancouver), Shui Long (Neptune’s Might), and Fengbao Zhu (Weather Control). Weakness: ''' Guo Long are extremely territorial, staking out a particular area as theirs and reacting aggressively to trespassers. If another vampire enters their territory uninvited, they must make a frenzy roll. If they fail, they immediately attack the interloper and continue attacking until the intruder is dead or has left the area. Furthermore, Guo Long who’ve left their territory become agitated — all dice pools are reduced by one die per week (to a minimum of the character’s Stamina) that they are gone. Once a Guo Long re-enters their territory, their dice pools return to normal within a few hours. * '''Jiangshi Nickname: '''Hoppers '''Principal Locality: China Clan / Bloodline of: 'unknown '''Disciplines: '''Celerity, Obfuscate, and Taoti (Rift – see A World of Darkness book 1). '''Weaknesses: ' The Jiangshi are plagued with a slowly creeping rigor mortis that sets in to deaden their limbs with age. For each century that the Hoppers remain active they incur a -1 to all dexterity based rolls. Falling into an extended torpor of fifty years or more will reduce the penalty back down to a minimum of -2. * 'Li Weng and della Passaglia ' '''Nickname: Necromancers Principal Locality: Cambodia (Della Passaglia), Hong Kong (Li Weng) Clan / Bloodline of: Giovanni Disciplines: 1.) Li Weng: Auspex, Necromancy, and Potence 2.) Della Passaglia: Dominate, Necromancy, and Potence Weakness: ''' 1.) Li Weng: The Kiss of a Li Weng vampire causes excruciating pain in mortal vessels who receive it. If the Li Weng isn’t careful, her vessel may die of shock and agony before being wholly exsanguinated. When a Li Weng feeds upon a mortal, she does twice as much damage as the Kiss of another vampire would inflict. For example, if a Li Weng takes one point of blood from a mortal vessel, that victim would suffer two health levels of damage. As a result, they tend to use blood banks and other means of feeding that don’t fight as much. 2.) Della Passaglia: What began as an indulgence into the spiritual practices of rural Cambodian tribes devoted to human sacrifice, developed into a physical necessity for the della Passaglia family. della Passaglia gain little sustenance from blood alone. In order to fully satisfy their hunger they must consume the hearts of their victims. All difficulty rolls involving the sight or smell of blood are two higher for della Passaglia, and their total blood pools are halved, unless they’ve sated themselves by consuming a living human heart, within the past week. * '''Pontianak Nickname: Meroyan Principal Locality: Korea, and Malaysia Clan / Bloodline of: Toreador Founder: Orang Minyak Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, and Protean Weakness: Pontianak can only derive sustenance from the blood of virgins, aroused men, and pregnant women. Any attempt to feed on an animal, or mortal not fitting the above criteria results in the vitae turning to ash in the Pontianak’s mouth. If a Pontianak tries to feed upon a vessel not suitable to their palate the taste of the ash in their mouth causes them to automatically frenzy and they must make a roll to prevent Humanity or Path loss (difficulty 7), or begin eviscerating their victim, while trying desperately to feed in a blood fury. As a result of this weakness the Pontianak can not embrace mortals who do not fall into their strict dietary habits, as the blood of the newly embraced childe will turn to ash when the curse takes hold. Pontianak blood causes permanent sterility in both male and female ghouls. A woman already with child will miscarry by consuming Pontianak vitae. Notes: The Clan divides itself into three branches: The Cho-nyo-Gwishin, are all virgins plucked for the embrace at tender young ages. Chosen for their sadistic and abhorrent depravity Kuntilanak are an all male line of the Pontianak. The final branch is the Lang Suir, women embraced who’ve either died giving birth, or miscarried during the process. This last branch is especially spiteful, often forcing their blood upon pregnant women in order to facilitate a painful miscarriage, before damning them. Pontianak’s prefer to haven near orchards, and shorelines, torturing fish with bananas when unable to track down suitable prey. * Sonnimne Nickname: Pox Gods Principal Locality: 'From the west migrated to China, then Korea '''Clan / Bloodline of: '''Lamia '''Disciplines: '''Fortitude, Potence, and Necromancy '''Weaknesses: ' The Sonnimne carry a wasting disease spread by their bite. Anyone the Sonnimne feeds upon makes a Stamina roll (difficulty 7). If the roll fails, the victim contracts a Black Plague-like pox that is fatal within several days after incubating for two weeks. During the incubation process the only common symptom is nightmares. Following incubation huge boils develop covering the victims entire body, once the boils burst the skin turns black and begins falling off in sheets, the victims eyes turn crimson and swell, and blood weeps profusely from every orifice. Death follows shortly thereafter. The disease is transmitted through bodily fluids, such as saliva and blood. Any vampire, or ghoul that consumes Sonnimne blood becomes a carrier of the disease until all of the Sonnimne vitae is purged from their body. The only known cure for the disease is to consume the vitae of a Sonnimne. 'Notes: ' One fled east after the destruction of the Cappadocians (1444), and crossed into Korea during the first Chinese invasion (1592) * '''Wu Zao Nickname: Orphans Principal Locality: '''China '''Clan / Bloodline of: Salubri Disciplines: ' 1.) Zao-zei: Auspex, Fortitude, and Valeren 2.) Zao-xue: Auspex, Fortitude, and Obeah '''Weaknesses: ' 1.) Zao-zei: Zao-zei thieves must consume blood taken by trickery. Unless the vampire feeds on blood from a mark he has deceived in some way, the Vitae offers no nourishment. 2.) Zao-xue: The Zao-xue are scholars by nature, and each of them has a special focus. At character creation, the player must select an area of arcane study — the Wan Kuei, the culture of a specific mortal group, a group of mystical tomes lost to the ages, etc. Whenever the opportunity arises to learn something about this subject, the player must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6) to avoid pursuing that lead to the exclusion of all else. '''Sect: The Akakaruh ''' The Akakaruh govern themselves according to a Caste hierarchy. Constant warfare with not only Western Kindred, but other supernatural’s in the east has kept the size of the Sect to a minimum. Generally they maintain population ratios of 1 Kindred per 1 million Kine for their Clans/Bloodlines. The following is based on a mix of Indo-Dravidian, Egyptian, Sumerian, and Mixe-Zoque languages; a "Vampire"/Enochian specific etymology in keeping with "Tal'Mahe'Ra" as a word. '''Akakaruh: Meaning: Caste From the Sumerian word for vampire. Pronounced "awe" as in the word + "caw" the sound a raven makes + "caw" + "Ra" as in the Egyptian god. Shinonggongshang (China), Mibunsei (Japanese) Ar’Yuh: From Arya the Indian Aryans. Pronounced "are" as in the word + "yuh" like in yuck. Shi (China), Daimyo (Japanese) Priests: Nagaraja Scholars: Wu Zao Noblemen: Jiangshi Ahwty: From the Egyptian word for warrior. Pronounced "awe" as in the word + "tie" or "thai" as in to tie a knot, or Thailand. Nong (China), Samurai (Japanese) Warriors: Sonnimne Administrators: Lasombra antitribu Land Owners: Guo Long Khu’T: From Mixe-Zoque word for eat. Pronounced "cut" as in to cut a ribbon. Gong (China), Nomin (Japanese) Laborers (peasants): Bushi Nyerek: The merchants and farmers (vampires who take care of mortal "herds"), considered the lowest of the Castes, but are treated equally to the Ahwty. Meaning four, a compounding of the Indo-Dravidian languages for that number. Pronounced "Nai" as in the Nile river in Egypt + "Wreck" as in the word. Shang (China), Chonin (Japanese) Merchants: Li Weng and della Passaglia Farmers: Gaki Edin’Na’Zu: Outcasts, not considered a part of the Caste system, includes Caitiff, and foreign Cainites and Kindred. Edin Na Zu is a phrase used in a form of exorcism to banish evil spirits, this stems from the ancient Sumerian language and its translation means: "Go to the desert". Pronounced "Ed" as in the name Edward + "in" as in the word + "gnaw" as in to gnaw on something + "zawe" as in the word awe with a z. Youmin (China), Burakumin (Japanese) Outcasts: Pontianak, and Anda Akakaruh Clans Bushi Gaki Jiangshi Akakaruh Bloodlines Large Anda Lasombra antitribu (have access to Abyss Mysticism) Common Li Weng Giovani della Passaglia Giovani Sonnimne Wu Zao Scarce Guo Long Nagaraja Pontianak Caitiff Category:Browse Category:VtM